M14 EBR
The M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) is a U.S. military-issue selective fire sniper rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle, built originally for use by units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs. The weapon takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight, bipod, Picatinny accessory rails at 12, 3, 6 & 9 o-clock, and a DC Vortex flash hider replaces the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine was used on the rifle. The SAGE EBR chassis stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy. The MK14 Mod 0 and Mod 1 are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M14 EBR is seen used at many points through the campaign, including Wolverines! and The Gulag. The version used is the Mod 1 version, which differs from the Mod 0 version. Some of the differences include a different stock (Magpul CTR stock versus the Sage EBR stock on the Mod 0) and TangoDown rail covers on the rail interface. The scope, grip, stock, rail covers, and occasionally magazine are all in FDE (Flat Dark Earth). In the Campaign it is correctly referred to as the M14 EBR, but in multiplayer it is erroneously referred to as the M21 EBR (probably to avoid confusion) and is purely a sniper rifle. Multiplayer It is unlocked at level 56. Due to its low recoil and large magazine, most players will instinctively fire two quick shots even if one will do. This causes M21 EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the best sniper for two-shot kills. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck, and upper torso. Due to its low recoil and large magazine, the M14 EBR is the best sniper rifle to use in Hardcore modes. If an ACOG is attached, along with using Steady Aim, it can be used as a very powerful assault rifle. A silencer reduces recoil, which can be useful when sniping near enemies. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags with an M14 EBR.]] Gallery File:Ebr.jpg|M14 EBR. File:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticle. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6.jpg|M14 EBR without a scope. File:M14_EBR_no_scope_6_Iron.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *Although in most missions the M14 EBR has a scope on it, in the Special Ops mission, "Breach and Clear", there is an M14 EBR without a scope. This is the only time it is referred to as the M14 EBR, as opposed to the M14 EBR Scoped. *Soap is often seen with this weapon, such as in Cliffhanger and The Enemy Of My Enemy. *The statue obtained by buying the Veteran edition of Modern Warfare 2 includes a model M14 EBR. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the M14 EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in Modern Warfare 2. *In Third Person multiplayer, the lens cap on the scope appears to be closed. *The M14 EBR makes the same third-person sound as the M14 and the M21 from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *The magazine shown in multiplayer would actually hold 20 rounds in real life, not 10. In Call of Duty 4, the M14 was used with a 20 round magazine, which was its actual capacity in the game. The reduction was probably done for balance purposes, as a 20-round semi-automatic sniper rifle would often be labeled "overpowered". 10 round magazines do exist, however. *In real life, the real model name designated to the rifle in the Mark 14 Mod 0 EBR. *On the front lens of the scope on the M14/M21 EBR, there is an ARD (Anti-Reflective Device). An ARD is like a screen that goes on like a lens cover and reduces light reflection off the scope's lens. Many real-life snipers use ARDs to get rid of the light reflecting off their lenses and giving away their position. Light Reflection can easily be seen in SpecOps mode, where light reflects off the scopes of the WA2000s used by the Ghillie Snipers. *If you kill Captain MacTavish in the Cliffhanger exhibit in the Museum and take his M14 EBR you can see he did not have a thermal scope attached, that makes you wonder how he killed the guards in whiteout conditions, on Cliffhanger. However, in multiplayer, when looking through a Thermal Scope at snow, the snow appears white, and enemies blend in, which could explain why Soap's M14 EBR doesn't have a thermal scope. A possible theory for this is that Soap used a different version of the thermal scope, showing colors instead of the in-game white and black, which would make more sense as in those conditions he would probably be better with a normal scope. *Without a scope, this gun's iron sights are similar to those of the M1 Garand, which is the 'father' of the M14. *Many players argue that the M14 from Call of Duty 4 should be listed as as a sniper rifle though the M14 EBR is just a variant of the original M14 Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer